I see you
by Lina Marie
Summary: He almost died, he was dying, until an angel with violet eyes and white hair saved him. He felt betrayed by her help for he wanted to die, but after Eywa opened his eyes he realized he couldnt live without her. What he wouldnt give for her to say "I see you."


I laid against the tree quietly, my stomach sliding against the moss silently. I moved forward silently as I measured my breath, hissing when a navi suddenly fell through the branches and hit the ground. Keeping still I watched as his breath was labored, the wounds obviously from the aliens weapons. My violet eyes narrowed as the thought crossed my mind, the possibility of them coming a very close danger. Keeping still I made a noise under my breath, calling my palulukan silently as I crawled closer to the male. Xenon, my palulukan, silently crept out of the bushes behind me as I crouched beside the male. He whined quietly as he sniffed the air, lightly rubbing his snout against my back.

"Lu mawey Xenon, lu mawey." I whispered as I pushed my white hair behind my ears, kneeling by the dying male as I laid my hand against his forehead. I gasped as I got a vision of his fate, my eyes widening as I stumbled back in surprise. Xenon growled but kept still as his head hovered behind me in comfort.

"Peu nga Eywa." I whispered as I watched the male silently, thinking through my next actions carefully. I looked back at Xenon as the palulukan shifted, sensing my discomfort as he tilted his head.

"Nga ke pxel fi'u." I said quietly as I gestured for him to lay down, the palulukan doing so cautiously as he watched me. I lifted the male with some effort, frowning as Xenon pulled away with a whine.

"Srung oe ruxte." I said sharply as I held the male with strain, Xenon huffing then laying down obediently. I laid the man across his back carefully, the palulukan shifting under the unfamiliar weight. Eyeing the adornments for a leader that were on his neck, I took them off gently and laid them on the ground in his place. Sighing in apprehension I jumped on Xenons back gracefully, connecting tsaheylu as I held the male down.

"Ka kelku." I whispered out loud and through tsaheylu, holding onto him as my palulukan moved deeper into the forests.

(Time Lapse: 3 Days)

"Fyape po?" I asked the healer as I walked in the healing room, my eyes watching the still form of the male. The healer stopped what she was doing to look at me, glancing at the male with an annoyed expression.

"Po skxawng." she muttered before continuing what she was doing, a smike gracing my face as I held back a laugh.

"Tsa'u ngay." I whispered as I kneeled by the male, my fingertips brushing over his healing wounds.

"Pelun munge kelku?" she said quietly as she turned to look at me in confusion, her head tilted as she regarded my graceful movements. I froze and brought my hand back to myself as I frowned, thinking of my reason as my eyes skimmed over his features.

"Oe aie, oe ne munge kelku. Eywa oe aie." I whispered as I stood slowly, my beads clinking as they hit each other.

"Nga law fu'i muia?" she said quietly as she eyed the unconcious male, her eyes snapping to me when I growled quietly in irritation.

"Srane, fnu!" I spit out from between clenched teeth, my hands curling into fists in anger.

"Txoa oe eyktan!" she whimpered as she stepped away from me, her eyes wide as she watched my movements. I huffed and stormed out of the room, ignoring my bodyguards protests at being shoved aside. I quickly went into my room without seeing any clan members, falling upon my sheets as I fell asleep quickly.

(Time Lapse: 10 Hours)

I yawned as I heard my palulukans call, getting up slowly as I called back. After a few moments Xenon poked his head in, his paws following as he laid down in front of my entrance. Laughing at his playfulness I got up slowly, stretching slowly to tease him as he whimpered. Shaking my head I went over and rubbed his head gently, kissing his muzzle as he pushed into me.

"Lu mawey, Xenon." I whispered as I rubbed his head some more, then pushed him out so I could get dressed for the day. His playful growl was all I heard before he settled outside my room.

A.N: this will pick up after avatar, but in this version tsu'tey lives haha anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review! :) lol here are the translations for my navi sentences:

Lu mawey, Xenon, lu mawey- be calm, Xenon, be calm

Peu nga Eywa- help me Eywa

Nga ke pxel fi'u- you will not enjoy this

Srung oe ruxte- help me please

Ka kelku- go home

Fyape po- how is he

Po skxawng- he is a moron

Tsa'u ngay- that is true

Pelun munge kelku- why bring him home

Oe aie, oe ne munge kelku. Eywa oe aie- I had a vision, I had to bring him home. Eywa gave me the vision.

Nga law fu'i muia- are you certain this is right

Srane, fnu- yes, quiet

Txoa oe eyktan- forgive me leader


End file.
